


Hardest Thing

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip has to do the hardest thing<br/>based on the Episode "Home"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardest Thing

She'd urged him to tell T'Pol about his feelings for her, but she didn't understand why he couldn't tell her daughter how he felt. How could she understand what he barely could? 

And now when T'Pol's marriage to Koss would reinstate her mother to a position she'd been stripped of because of her actions. He couldn't ask her sacrifice her mother just because he discovered that the feeling he had for her was love. 

The hardest thing he'd ever done, was stand there with the feel of her lips on his cheek and watch her commit herself to another man.


End file.
